


Words sharper than knives

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coach is awesome, Coach needs a beer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Of a black wolf who got drunk for the first time.Set after “Of respect and acceptance”, I’m not sure if it can be read individually.(There’s a teeny-tiny swearing.)





	Words sharper than knives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo1876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/gifts).



> Thank you Cleo1876 for your ideas, I twisted two or three of them into this one - I hope you’ll like it (that you all will like it.)

The air was charged around the lacrosse field, setting Theo on edge, all his senses turned on to both teams that played tonight. It was game night at Beacon Hills High, the first one of the year.  _Watch out for the brats whith the yellow eyes in both teams,_ Coach told him, and he did exactly that. Watching, listening, sniffing the air just in case he had to jump in, he needed to be fast. Unnaturally fast.

 

Time slowed down as the player with 09 on his jersey got tackled hard, so hard that he did not move after for a couple of seconds, gasping for air, looking around disoriented. Theo felt the _change_ in his bones, his fangs aching, eyes flashing as he got up in the face of the player who had _hurt what was his_ on purpose, because you don’t just run into someone with such force on accident.

 

“Theo stop, I’m okay!” Liam murmured under his breath, still a little shaky, knowing that Theo could hear him well over the audience.

 

“What are you going to do _chimera_?” The boy asked him smugly, puffing his chest out, amber eyes glowing in the dark. “Nothing, right? Because you are just an obedient little _asset_ , aren’t you?” _What? How did he know about his past?!..._ “So be the _bitch_ you are and do what you’re told to do!” An evil little smirk creeped on the boy’s features and Theo got angrier, reaching for the helmet of the little brat to tear it off his head, or maybe his head off his neck, _the wolf inside him didn’t care_. The little shit crossed a line.

 

He would have done it, he had his fingers around the facemask, he almost killed again, in front of all those people and the kids... Had it not been for a strong arm grabbing him around the chest, thugging him close to it’s owner’s just as the other boy was pulled away by the other team’s coach.

 

“Put a leash on that kid before I have him expelled so fast he wouldn’t even have time to blink!” Coach yelled, but Theo didn’t seem to calm down. _“Knock it off wolf, you’re not the monster they want you to be.“_ Finstock hissed between his teeth. “Dunbar’s fine, just a little wobbly on his feet, come on. Don’t make this worse.” He lifted the boy a little to make his point, and Theo just let himself be manhandled, pushed towards the bench to sit down. “There, take a few deep breaths.” Coach handed him a bottle of water but nothing worked. He never heard the man sound so genuinely worried.

 

No matter how hard he tried, he just could not calm down, not after something like that. He was a murderer, a traitor, a manipulator - he got that, he lived with it hell, he even called himself those things because he never lived in a fantasy world. He knew what he had done. But he couldn’t get the word _“asset”_ out of his head. Had he been really one? Just the puppet of the Dread Doctors? Head held between his arms the sounds of the outside world dimmed around him, all he could hear was that one word repeating itself around his head. It was even worse than the word _“failure”_. He did everything for himself, he wanted power for himself, a pack, to be somebody, didn’t he?

 

“We won! Come on, we need to celebrate!” Mason grabbed him by the arm and thugged him off to where they held the after party. He did not feel like having a party, he couldn’t even get drunk. Looking around he saw Liam cheering with the others, a huge smile on his face even if he was still a little pale. He turned his head like he sensed Theo and his smile lit up with so much love the chimera almost melted on the spot.

 

“Hey _Coach_.” Liam got closer, arms closing around the older’s waist, a playful smile on his lips. “You okay? You got all _“murderer eyes”_ back there, you scared the pack like crazy.” Right, because the younger surely didn’t hear that little shit mouthing off. Or if he did he wasn’t mentioning it now, which the chimera was grateful for.

 

“Don’t call me that, that’s creepy.” Theo groaned. “I’m fine, I should be the one asking.” He reached up to card his fingers through his boyfriendn’s soft hair, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Go ahead, have some fun. I’ll just act like a real coach.” He mused, giving Liam a last peck on the lips.

 

Leaving his boyfriend to party he went to sit next to Coach on one of the camping chairs and popped open a beer from the six pack Mason gave him and begun to drink.

 

“I know you can’t get drunk but still, take it easy.” Finstock told him.

 

“I feel awfully old, sitting here with you and acting all responsible.” Theo smirked at his friend... That his wolf considered packmate for some weeks now.

 

“Have I ever told you how much of an asshole you are?” Coach looked at the younger, looking all too serious. “Asshole.” He settled, making the chimera scoff at him.

 

As the number of empty bottles next to him grew he felt himself getting dizzier, his vision blurring, words slurring as he talked to Finstock.

 

“Congratulations, you are drunk, son!” The man patted his shoulder with a little too much force, his trademark smirk lighting up on his face. “Don’t go on about being poisoned, you are just pissed. You’re not gonna die, you can stop with grabbing at your chest and mumbling like it’s a heart attack. Here, eat some of these.” Still smirking, he gave Theo a bowl of crackers followed by a mumbled _“Fuck you”_ from the boy. “You’re welcome.”

 

Being drunk did not help his troubled mind and the crackers did nothing to help ease the drunken fog, the gears grinding in his head, still full of the things that kid threw at him on the field. If anything, the booze only magnified his sorrow and self pity, so he excused himself and went to the bathroom. The voices in his head still did not stop, not after washing his face, not after breaking a mirror. Not even after he drunkenly stumbled on four black paws and bolted for a run, accidentally bumping into the wall head first, but being succesful the second time, not knowing that a certain friend saw him run into the woods.

 

He ran, as fast as he could for his den, getting lost a couple of times before finding it, his senses dimmed by the alcohol. He did not want to worry his boyfiend or his pack so he fleed to find comfort in his den. He burried his nose in the familiar _blanket_ , lulling him to a restless slumber only to be woken by a faint light from outside then the rustle of leaves as someone sat down outside his den.

 

“You know, if Dunbar’s hoodie wasn’t enough of a sign, I still would have known it’s your den. No other wolves around here Einstein.” Coach’s voice rasped. The wolf just huffed from inside, a low but not treatening little growl coming out. _I’m here, all ears asshole._

 

“You know, kids talk all the time.” The man continued. “They are calling me all shorts of crazy. But that’s how kids work, they just want to get under your skin, make you feel bad about yourself so you won’t notice their failures and flaws when you are focused on yourselft. You had noone to teach you this. So take my advice and don’t listen to them. Let them brag all they wan’t. Don’t show weakness, not like you did today. Even if it’s the hardest thing to do. Come to my office, let’s have a beer and talk to me, believe me when I say that I can listen. I myself wouldn’t mind someone who does sometimes.” A low whine comes from inside, a sound of clothes rustling, then two paws and a shiny nose emerges. _Close._

 

“I’ve heard all the rumours you know? Of how I shouldn’t be even near you, let alone letting you work with students. But you know what I see? “Two pointy ears, a soft mane. _Closer._

 

“ A betrayed kid who’s trying his damned to make it right. To do something constructive.“ And the wolf crawls out, putting it’s head on Coach’s thigh. “Come on, let’s get back, you oversized puppy.” The man says all amused, not knowing how to help a _drunken wolf_ stand. He helps Theo with words, _that’s a tree idiot, stop barking at it_ , guiding him through the dark forest, back to the party. Theo is in a much better mood, the only problem is that he forgot where he left his clothes so he can’t really shift back, can he now?

 

“No. No Raeken.” Finstock pulls his hand away as the wolf nuzzles it, he needs human contact, he is drunk and he’s never been drunk before, it’s damn confusing. “Even if you look like a fluffy furball now, you won’t be one on monday and it’s gonna be weird.” Coach sighes but gives in after a while. It’s the only thing Theo could _beg for_ , well, almost...

 

A little zoned out, the wolf catches the sight of something moving behind him, just a glance... and he tries to carch it, but to no avail... Huffing, he tries it again and again, running around himself now, yipping occasionally, _but why the hell can’t he catch that little black thuft, for god’s sakes._

 

“Is that _Theo chasing his tail_?” Mason points at the wolf in disbelief just as Corey bursts out laughing and Liam facepalms himself and the only human in their small pack starts recording the wolf with his phone. “I told you it was the greatest idea to spike his beers.” Mason joins Corey and Liam goes to Theo to stop him before he falls, the wolf now stumbling and dizzy, looking at them with betrayal written all over his face.

 

“Kids.” Coach looks at them amused, opening a beer and smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a companion series for this one, because the timeline is already twisted enough... Let me know what you think about this :)
> 
> Kudos are love and comments keep me going <3 Feel free to find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath and give me ideas, I’m always sort on them :)


End file.
